Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include a method and system to facilitate gratuities to individuals and employees of establishments based on location.
Description of the Related Art
A payment card is a card that can be used by an accountholder and accepted by a merchant to make a payment for a purchase or in payment of some other obligation. Payment cards include credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, and Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards. Payment cards provide the clients of a financial institution (“accountholders”) with the ability to pay for goods and services without the inconvenience of using cash.
Payment cards provide the clients of a financial institution (“cardholders”) with the ability to pay for goods and services without the inconvenience of using cash. For example, traditionally, whenever travelers leave home, they carried large amounts of cash to cover journey expenditures, such as transportation, lodging, and food. Payment cards eliminate the need for carrying large amounts of currency. Moreover, in international travel situations, payment cards obviate the hassle of changing currency.
Payment cards also help reduce the risk of loss from theft when carrying large amounts of currency. Stolen payment cards are easily cancelled, which reduces the potential loss by a cardholder.
Generally, the near-universal acceptance of payment cards allows accountholders to pay for most transactions. However, most people still use cash to pay small amounts, such as tips or other forms of gratuities.